A Future to Work For
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: takes place after the last episode, now that earth is safe, it’s time for the sailor scouts, Darien, Artemis and Luna to return back to the moon kingdom and their future that waits for them, but will it be so bright and how will it play out?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Future to Work For

Description: takes place after the last episode, now that earth is safe, it's time for the sailor scouts, Darien, Artemis and Luna to return back to the moon kingdom and their future that waits for them, but will it be so bright and how will it play out?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the characters to not belong to me.

Chapter 1

Serena tossed in her sleep, moving this way and that to get comfortable again. It wasn't helping that someone kept calling her name and to her it was some annoying dream.

"Who are you," Serena mumbled in her sleep. Then with a content smile, she said, "Darien is that you my handsome prince."

With a happy sigh she rolled over almost squashing the one who really was calling her name.

"Hey watch it!" exclaimed Luna as she dodged out of the way. With a cat like growl she leaped onto Serena's back, now that she was lying on her stomach, and started hammered her front feet up and down on the middle of her back, "Wake up Serena!"

It took several tries, but finally Serena sleepily rose up with a giant yawn. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked down at Luna and asked, "What is it? Can't a girl sleep in late, it's Saturday and we already killed all the nasty evil bad guys that want to take over Earth," by now she was whining.

"Don't you remember what today is, it's a very special day," Luna told her with half a smile, hoping she would remember on her own.

Serena put her hands to her cheeks and moved them down so that she was making a weird looking face that caused her eye lids to stretch downward, "I don't…remember," she confessed.

Luna sighed heavily, "Of course you don't," she shook her head and looked back up at Serena with a smile now, "today is when all of you scouts are going back to the moon kingdom to carry out your future destinies."

Serena's eyes grew big after removing her hands from her face, "That's today!"

Luna closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, and I want you to…." she stopped because as soon as she opened her eyes, she noticed Serena was gone.

Luna turned her head irritated, without moving her body, towards the door. She could make out the blur of Serena as she rushed out of her room.

Luna grumbled to herself, hung her head with another heavy sigh and hurried out of the door after Serena.

Meanwhile in another part of the city the white cat that looked similar to Luna, given they both bore a crescent moon on their forehead, sat still on the bed. The cat, Artemis, watched his long time companion in concern.

He was watching Mina as she brushed her hair slowly as she sat at her vanity. She looked into her mirror with a sad smile as she stroked her hair over and over with the brush in her hand.

"Oh Mina, why are you so down, this is a good day isn't it?" Artemis asked carefully.

At the mention of what day it was, Mina sniffled, "Easy for you to say Artemis, you have family to go back to, Diana."

"Actually where we are going back, Diana isn't even born, neither is Rini, our destinies will start once we get there," Artemis explained, "and beside you have your friends who will be going with you."

Mina stared into the mirror; her mouth gaped, thinking about what Artemis had said. Then her eyebrows slowly forwarded in a frown and she slammed her brush down on her vanity and stood so suddenly that Artemis fell backwards. Artemis quickly sat back up with a frightened expression, "Uh Mina."

He couldn't tell what her facial expression was since her back was to him, but he could tell it probably wasn't anything pleasant.

"So that's it!" Mina exclaimed, "We're going back to our destinies, who cares, we had destinies here too, we had dreams to fulfill."

"Well," Artemis started, hoping it wouldn't be the last thing he said, "You guys must have known this day would come after the Earth was safe and it was safe to return home."

"Home!" Mina yelled, turning sharply to face Artemis, "We all have homes here!"

She breathed out her frustration in an exaggerated way then sat down in her chair, crossing her arms in the process, "I'm not going."

Artemis rolled his eyes, she always was a drama queen, "You have to go Mina, it wouldn't be the sailor scouts without you, everyone will be counting on you."

Mina stood suddenly, scaring Artemis again. She walked casually over to the bed he sat on and sunk to her knees dramatically, "I want to live here, I want to start my own family, I want to be a mom and a singer and act and I just can't go back," she bowed her head on the edge of the bed in a big finale. Artemis sighed, what could he say to convince her?

Meanwhile…

Serena peeked out from behind the living room entrance to see her family sitting in front of the TV watching it together after just having breakfast. Serena scanned the room; there was her dad, her mom and her younger brother Sammy. Serena's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as her eyes began to water.

Behind her sat Luna, "Now," spoke Luna so that only Serena could hear, "Go in there and tell them the truth and that you can't see them anymore, make sure they understand that."

Serena's lip began to quiver and she took her hand and placed it in front of her mouth, hoping it would stop, "I can't," she mumbled.

"Of course you can and I will be right behind you to help," Luna told her.

Serena let out a sad sounding sigh, nodded her head once and marched right into the room. When she got a few steps in she fell apart and jerked around to run away.

"Is there something you want dear?" she heard her mother ask.

"Uh…" Serena said as she turned back around. She then gave a huge nervous laugh, "Well now that you mention it," she slinked over to her family and got to her knees as if she was about to ask them for forgiveness. She first took her mother's hands in hers, "Mom," then she grabbed her father's hands as she moved to him, "Dad," then she did the same with her brother, "Sammy."

Sammy pulled his hands from her grasp in confused, "What's going on Serena, why are you acting really weird, weirder than usual that is."

"Well…" she trailed off as she stood in front of them now, "I have something to say and it's a real shocker."

Her family looked at her with vacant expressions.

Serena looked around and saw Luna at the doorway nodding her head then moving her paws towards Serena's family in a 'go on already' motion. Serena smiled and ran to Luna, picked her up under the arms and rushed back in front of her family. By now they feared she was going mental.

Serena held out Luna in front of her, "This is Luna, my cat."

"Duh, we know that," said Sammy, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up you little worm, I'm not finished," Serena whined, then continued, "This is Luna and she was sent to me from the future so that she could aide me into fighting evil monsters from the universe, because I'm sailor moon, the champion of justice," she smiled and watched her family closely, intrigued to know how they would react.

They sat there blinking and gaping their mouths, trying to figure out this obvious joke. Finally Sammy started rolling around on the floor, holding his sides as he laughed with all he had. Serena glared at her brother. She dropped Luna and stomped her feet in a tantrum, "I'm serious you guys, this is for real."

"Yeah right," Sammy laughed, "as if a goof ball like you could ever be sailor moon."

Now Serena was boiling mad, her body stiff and her hands into tight fists. Luna picked herself from the painful fall and walked up and sat in front of the family.

"This is no joke Sammy, this is real, the girl you are looking at now is really sailor moon and we can prove it to you," Luna spoke.

Sammy suddenly quit laughing and gazed at Luna in awe. In fact Serena's mom and dad were just as astonished. Serena ran out of the room and upstairs. She grabbed her transformation locket and hurried back downstairs. When she got there her family was still frozen in shock.

Luna went behind Serena so that the family now gazed at her. Serena took a deep breath and held the locket up in the air.

"Moon star power!" she yelled. Her body was engulfed in the usual light and her clothes changed from her pajamas to her sailor suit. When the transformation was complete she just stood there waiting for her family to comment.

"Wow," uttered Sammy.

"Serena," her dad spoke.

"How did you keep this from us for so long?" asked her mom.

"She had to," Luna said, coming out from behind Serena, "she had her duties to take care of and her secret had to remain that."

"This is who I am," said Serena, "I told you guys this because…" she stopped, it was the hardest thing she ever had to tell them.

"Because what sweetie," her mother said sweetly.

'Wow,' Serena thought, 'they are really taking it all well and now I have to tell them this.'

"I have to leave," Serena confessed, lowering her head sadly.

"Leave," her father repeated, not understanding.

Serena nodded and explained to them her destiny in the moon kingdom, "…so you see, I have to go back, this is my destiny."

"This is all real, isn't it," her father finally said after they had time to process all the information.

"Yes," Serena said, her eyes scanning once again on each family member.

"And the little girl who stayed with us, Rini, she's your daughter from the future," her mother said, "and you had to pretend she was your little cousin."

Serena laughed, "Yep that would be little Rini."

Sammy laughed, "You two sure didn't get along to be mother and daughter."

"I guess not," Serena shrugged, her eyes filling with tears, she didn't want to say goodbye. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and ran towards her family, embracing them in hugs. It ended with all of them hugging and crying. Luna watched sadly for a few seconds before leaving to go upstairs and help Serena pack. It was a good excuse to leave them alone for a while.

Later, Serena and Luna ran down the road on the sidewalk, going to the place all of them agreed to meet. On Serena's back was a carrying pack of things she wanted to take with her. She could only care things that Luna had approved seeing as they were going back to a different kind of world.

"We are going to be so late," said Luna impatiently as they ran.

"At least I got to say goodbye," replied Serena sadly.

"I suppose you're right," agreed Luna, "but I don't see why you changed your clothes; you will have to transform to leave this place with your teleport power."

"I know, but it might be the last time I can wear something like this and this is my favorite outfit," Serena said, looking down at her clothing. Not looking where she was going, Serena clumsily tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell face first onto the hard surface.

Luna stopped and watched Serena as she mumbled something she couldn't understand. Once she knew she was alright, Luna laughed, "It's nice to know that some things never change."

"Uh huh," Serena grumbled as she picked herself up off the ground.

Once they made it to the top of the building they were to meet at since it was a good place to teleport from, Serena looked around. She let her shoulders droop as she complained, "No one is even here, I left home early for nothing," she whined.

"They're probably still trying to say goodbye to their families," Luna then realized what Serena said and jumped, "Hey, what do you mean early, you left late."

"Yeah, yeah," said Serena, still looking around like they would magically appear, "Well they better get here soon and what about my dream boat Darien, he definitely would have been here by now."

"Don't you remember Serena," Luna said looking up at her, "Darien said he had to run last minute errands before he leaves, he actually told you that he would be late, if you would listen."

"Oh yeah," Serena exclaimed, more cheerful, "at least I know he's not standing me up with someone else."

Luna comically fell over backwards in irritation.

At the Hino temple, Rei paced back and forth outside, thinking intently to herself. It wasn't easy coming up with a way to explain things to her grandfather. Soon she heard him calling her name.

"Oh Rei, could you please finish your chores, you know I don't like it when you don't get them done," her grandfather shouted from inside.

This annoyed Rei, here she was trying to consider his feelings and he just wanted her to do chores. This seemed to make up her mind quicker and she marched towards the house and into it, fuming.

"Grandpa," Rei said as she watched him scurry through the house.

"What is it Rei, can't you see I'm very busy," he responded, carrying several objects and sutras in his hands.

'Oh right, the festival,' Rei reminded herself mentally, "Grandpa, I need to talk to you, it's really important." But if anything, this seemed to make him scurry faster.

"Then you'll have to tell me as I go Rei, I have to get things organized, you know how much this festival means to me, not to mention you," this caused him to stop, "hey, why aren't you getting more involved, is Chad distracting you?"

"What?" Rei said, she didn't even think of Chad, how could she have forgotten about him. She had finally talked herself into explaining things to her grandfather in a way he could understand; of course Chad deserved some sort of explanation.

"Oh no," Rei grumbled as she let herself crumble to the floor, "What am I going to do about Chad?" This was already going to be hard enough.

"Rei, are you feeling alright?" her grandfather asked, his eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Uh yeah, I have to go do something, I'll be right back grandpa," Rei told him then rushed out the door to find Chad. She then hurried back inside and gave a quick hug to her grandfather, "I love you grandpa, don't ever forget that," she said before leaving again.

"Um, ok, I love you too Rei," he called, and then finally he said with a sigh, "teenagers, I just don't understand them anymore."

Rei found Chad coming towards her when she got outside. "Hey Rei," he called, waving.

Rei stood there, wondering if she should run away, that's what she felt like doing. No, she had to face facts and this was the only time to do so.

"Oh…hey Chad," she replied, waving back to him. When Chad got closer to her, she noticed he was caring a couple of bags.

"You would not believe the awesome prices they have at that new store in town, they are having a really cool sale on everything," Chad bragged as he lifted up the bags as proof.

"That's great Chad," Rei said with a lot less enthusiasm than Chad was expecting from her. He also noticed that she kept staring at the ground like she was afraid to look at him.

"Is something the matter Rei," he asked, concerned.

"Say Chad," Rei spoke, apparently ignoring his question, "if I left forever, would you…would you miss me," she finally said, looking up at him with red cheeks.

"Um, yeah, I guess I would, is something wrong?" he asked again.

Rei shook her head, "No, why would anything be wrong," she started staring at the ground again.

Chad lifted her chin so that she had to look at him, "You're crying."

Rei looked down at her watch, "Oh no, I have to leave now," she muttered to herself.

"What?" asked Chad, frowning in confusion.

Rei looked up at Chad in tears, "Never forget me Chad, I know I want ever forget you."

Now Chad was confused and scared, "What's going on Rei, is something bad going on?"

Rei shook her head, "Not bad, just hard."

"I don't understand," Chad kept on, but he was starting to get where this was going, "Will I ever see you again Rei?"

"No Chad," she shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was closer to her, his bags had feel from his grasp. They both gazed at each other. Rei started leaning forward first and he followed her action. They met in the middle with a sweet and tender kiss. Rei quickly ended the kiss though and the moment they had both secretly waited for was over in only a couple of seconds.

"I have to go," she stroked his cheek, "goodbye Chad, take care of grandpa for me."

As Rei ran away from the only home she knew, she heard Chad call to her, "I love you Rei."

The elevator ride to the top of the building gave Rei time to think about what she was leaving behind and it took every once of her will power to not push the down button and just go back home, her old home. When she got to the top of the building she saw Serena, Darien, Amy, Mina and Lita there, all in their transformed stages, and she knew she had been the last to show. It was strange when she had always been one of the first, Serena had always been last. She laughed at this memory as she wiped her eyes from any stray tears.

The other scouts looked depressed, all had been crying. Darien was holding a sobbing Serena in his embrace. Rei lingered on them the most, it reminded her what could have been with Chad. But as fate would have it, he was from earth and she was from mars and according to her destiny, well, he wasn't in it.

"Well I think we should do this or I'm ready to go back home," Mina spoke first, staring down in thought.

"I think we all have that in mind right now," Lita added.

"I'm going to miss my mother," Amy put in, "but we have to do this right, it's meant to be."

"You're right Amy and the sooner we all face that, the sooner we can get back home," said Artemis, though you could tell he was just as sad.

"He keeps calling it home," Mina said, shaking her head.

"But it just doesn't feel like we're going home," Serena finished. Mina looked up at Serena and they shared an equal gloomy smile.

"Yeah," Rei turned to look out over the city, in the direction of her temple, "Chad's not there."

Lita and Amy went over to Rei and put comforting hands on her shoulder, one for each of them.

"I say we don't go," Mina spoke up, "who's with me."

It was apparent that Rei and Lita was the first to join in, but to everyone's surprise, Serena had been the sensible one.

"No," she said, "we have to go back," she pulled from Darien, wiped her tears away and sniffled, "what about our kingdoms, we all mean something to the moon kingdom and we have to go back."

The others still looked unconvinced.

Serena took Darien's hand in hers, "What about Rini, if we don't go back, she won't exist in our future and you have to agree that that's not much of a future, we all care about her," she looked down at Luna and Artemis, "and Diana too."

Darien smiled down at Serena, very proud, not only was she standing up for what she thought they really should do, but her tone was strong even though she had been crying only moments before. He squeezed her hand a little tighter for support.

"But what about us Serena" spoke Rei, "you may have your dreams where we're going, but we don't, not our earth dreams," she looked right into Serena's eyes, "what about the families we want?"

Serena thought about this and said, "I'm sure you will get them if you believe and really want it, we can have dreams there too, we just have to make our dreams real, it's possible if we stick together and never let our dreams die."

Darien took a step closer to the others, "and you all have your family always with you in your hearts and they will never really leave you if you never forget about them."

Serena nodded, "Mm hmm."

"I guess…you're right," Mina said softly, contemplating this.

"Hey," Rei suddenly exclaimed, "what about Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru, if we have to leave, why aren't they here too?"

"Well I suppose they will meet us there when we arrive," Luna answered.

"Yeah," agreed Artemis, "you remember they are from the outer solar system, they are on a different agenda as they always have been."

"Yes, but I'm sure they will be there too, they have no reason to stay on earth and they will return and fulfill their destiny as sailor warriors," continued Luna.

Serena smiled, "I'm glad we will see them again," then she turned to the others, "ok scouts, are we ready go now?"

Rei, Mina, Lita and Amy looked at each other than joined their prince and princess. Luna leaped onto Serena's shoulders and Artemis did the same to Mina. They all took hands in a circle and the scouts chanted their teleport activation.

They were leaving earth for good.

A/N: I think this is the longest 1st chapter that I've ever made, lol, I just kept going and going :) hope you liked it, please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is just to answer some questions. Why did you use Sailor Moon's first transformation phrase? If it's the end of season 5 wouldn't she have used her Eternal transformation? Well actually you're right, I messed up, I was typing on this during a sleepless night and I made several mistakes, but I plan to reread over future chapters and use Eternal Make Up instead, thanks for bringing it to my attention ;)

What is the fanfic going to be about? This is going to be about the sailor scouts and how they return to the moon kingdom and try fulfilling their destinies like they were always mean to. What locations will be used? The city on earth where they currently live and the moon kingdom, I might have other places later, idk. When will it take place? It takes place after the last episode of sailor moon, after they defeated Galaxia. Who all will be in it? All the sailor scouts, their families, Darien, Luna, Artemis, perhaps some characters I make up. How old will anyone in it be? Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina should be 16, like at the end of the series, I'm not totally sure about Darien, I think he's around 19-20 something like that.

Chapter 2

Serena gave a small, but noisy yawn as she repositioned herself into another odd lying position on her royal bed. She felt someone taping her gently and calling her name so softly that she could barely hear them. Even so, she smiled because this time she really did know the owner of the charming voice, it was her Darien. At first she didn't get up, she just wanted to lie there and listen to her love whispering her name with a content sigh. That's when she felt his hands grasp her shoulders softly and pull her up so that she was now sitting. She gave another happy sigh, but waited before she opened her eyes because now she was taking in his sweet prince like aroma.

"Come on, sleepy head," Darien whispered in her ear, "I have something for you."

Serena suddenly got a whiff of not only his fragrance, but something equally sweet smelling. It was sugar, one of her other favorite smells in the whole universe and to this her eyes snapped open. She glanced around, very excited, a huge toothy smile plastered on her face.

"I got you breakfast, sweetie," Darien told her as he revealed a tray from behind his back. He now sat beside her on the bed and held the tray out in front of him so that she could see all that was on it. There were little pink frosted cakes, sprinkle cookies, all sorts of candies and an elegant glass filled with orange juice. Serena gaped at the food, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was like some wonderful dream that she hoped she never woke up from.

Darien gave a deep amused laugh at her expression, "I told the servants what you liked so that they could prepare it for you."

Serena, who was still staring at the food, quickly grabbed a frosted cake and shoved it in her mouth hungrily, "Aw you think of everything," she said with her mouth full. Then she finally looked at Darien, really looked at him. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes and instead was suited up in his prince outfit with the flowing cape behind him. He looked like Tuxedo Mask without the mask or top hat.

"Uh Darien," she spoke, spitting a couple of pieces of cake in the process, "why are you wearing that?"

"Oh this," Darien replied, looking down at his clothes, "It's what Prince Darien wears, remember Serena, we're back home," he looked back up at her to see how she would react.

Serena frowned, but looked down at herself. She was wearing the beautiful white gown that she always wore when she transformed into her princess self. Not only that, but she was in a beautiful light colored room and she was sitting on a huge fancy bed. She was first baffled.

"Oh," she exclaimed, forgetting about going back to the moon kingdom.

"It looks like you're reacting like all of us kind of did when we woke up," Darien told her with a half smile. Suddenly Serena had lost her appetite, for the first time in her life.

She looked back up at Darien with a look of almost total confusion, "Us?"

Darien nodded, "Yes, you know the scouts, we were all sent back here last night, we were all pretty shocked when we woke up in this new place," he chuckled, "well it's new to us since it's been so long since we've been here."

"I guess so," Serena said, looking away sadly, she was getting a pain in her heart as she remembered back to her family on Earth.

"Oh and there's another thing," Darien started as he began rubbing the back of his neck in partial embarrassment as his cheeks began to redden.

Serena looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, "What's with you, why are you blushing Darien?"

"Well see…"

But he didn't have time to continue as the great door of the bedroom opened up to reveal two cats walk in as if they owned the place. As if it wasn't enough that the pranced in uninvited, they casually walked up to the bed and jumped up on it. Though their entrance seemed a little rude, they bowed in respect to Darien and Serena.

"Good morning Princess Serena," spoke Luna first, "and how are you feeling this morning?"

"Uhhh," Serena sat stunned, blinking repetitively. In that past Luna never seemed this friendly towards her, well it wasn't that she wasn't friendly it was that she was usually nagging on her to stop being lazy and irresponsible.

Artemis began to laugh, "I'm sure she's very excited about today and you know we're going to be there to help of course."

Serena stared blankly at Darien, "Um what?"

Darien laughed nervously, "Uh guys, I just got her awake, I haven't had time to tell her yet."

Serena put her hands on her hips, "Tell me what?" she asked frowning.

"Oh," both cats responded, feeling, of course, awkward. Luna gave Serena a huge fake grin, her eyes tight shut, "Well we do apologize for disturbing you," and with that she leaped off the bed and headed to the door.

"Yes and when you tell her the good news, we'll come back and talk," Artemis added with the same creepy grin and the same exit.

"That was totally weird," Serena shook her head then turned to Darien, "Ok mister, what is going on around here?"

Darien took Serena's hands in his causing Serena to look down at their hands in surprise and a hint of secret delight. Darien stared straight into Serena's eyes after she had looked back up at his face and began, "Today is our wedding day."

'Say What!?' Serena's mind shouted. When she didn't say anything Darien continued, "I mean it's supposed to be our wedding day, somehow destiny sent us back to this time, our wedding day, please say something my darling."

Serena's mouth opened, but nothing came out, instead she fell back on the bed in a faint.

"Serena," Darien cried as he patted her cheeks gently to wake her. When it seemed that it wouldn't work, he grabbed one of the cookies on the tray and waved it in front of her face.

"Mmm cookie," Serena said and slowly opened her eyes. Darien sat the cookie back on the tray and helped her up, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so," she said groggily.

"So will you be my wife Serena?" Darien smiled his handsome, loving smile.

"Oh Dairen," Serena said softly, "yes."

Both leaned in for a kiss and met with such a gentle yet passionate one. Darien then pulled out a beautiful sparkly ring and placed it on her finger.

"Darien, it's beautiful," Serena stared at the ring for a few seconds before jumping up out of bed and doing a happy dance all the while saying, "I'm getting married, I'm getting married," in a singing tone.

Darien shook his head with a laugh.

"Well it didn't take a dummy to figure out this day would come sometime," Serena heard from the doorway. She stopped immediately and turned swiftly to the door to find Sailor Mars with her arms crossed with an eyebrow raised, beside her stood Sailor Venus, Jupiter and Mercury. It was obvious that Sailor Mars had been the one with the teasing comment.

"Congratulations Serena," said Venus.

"Yeah, we're so happy for you," added Jupiter.

"You really deserve it," concluded Mercury.

"Oh you guys," Serena smiled, "do you really think so?" she asked as she started to cry with happiness.

"Oh please not with the water works," Mars said, rolling her violet colored eyes.

"I can't help it Mars," Serena pouted, "just for that you're not invited."

"Hey," shot Mars, "after all we've been through…"

Darien got in between, "Hey, knock it off, this is supposed to be a happy day, let's all get along, please."

"Prince Darien is right," agreed Mercury, "no one should be arguing with their friends on their wedding day."

"I guess she's right," Mars went over to Serena and to Serena's complete bewilderment, gave her a huge hug, "I'm happy for you, really."

Serena's surprised look turned into a warm smile and she hugged her back, "Thanks Mars."

"So how about it," Darien said, "shall we get started?"

Serena quickly pulled apart from Mars and turned to Darien shocked again, "Wait, now?"

Darien nodded, "What's wrong?"

"Come on Serena, a great guy wants to marry you today and you're having second thoughts," Mars said, she couldn't believe her ears.

Serena shook her head, "No, It's just…I guess I still miss my family, I mean don't all of you miss you're families?"

Everyone paused to think of this, it was apparent to Serena that they were still missing their families as well. Serena almost felt a little guilty for mentioning it, they all looked sad at this point, they were all missing someone back on Earth.

Mars shook her head, "Yeah, but we have responsibilities here, it's like you said, if we don't do this, our destinies will never be filled, right?"

Serena focused on Mars, she seemed strong and confident, but Serena could definitely tell that it was killing her inside. Darien broke Serena's thoughts as he grabbed her hand. She turned to him.

"Serena, it's going to be hard for a while, but I want to help you through all of this and I want to be with you as long as I'm alive, will you take this step with me, will you take it with me today?" Darien said making every word sound so meaningful.

Serena smiled, she felt like crying again, "Of course Darien, let's get married."

Luna and Artemis entered the room again, this time they were sure Darien had explained things by the squeals of excitement they had heard when he gave her the ring.

"Everything is just about ready Prince Darien and Princess Serena," Artemis explained, smiling up at his prince and princess. Luna cleared her throat with a paw in front of her mouth before looking up at Serena and saying, "If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with our princess before the wedding."

Everyone got the message and started to leave the room, Darien gave Serena a little squeeze to her hand with his before leaving the room. Serena sat on her bed and Luna jumped up on top of it with her.

"What is it Luna?" Serena asked after a few quiet seconds. Serena looked at her and could tell that she was having a hard time saying whatever it was she wanted to. Serena had never seen her this way before.

A/N: so this is the end of chapter 2, I hope you guys are liking it more, hopefully it will get better soon, if you have any cool ideas, just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what is it Luna?" asked Serena again as she leaned back against the head frame of the bed and crossed her legs under her gown. So it wasn't exactly the way a princess should sit, but Serena didn't care, she was more concerned with what Luna had to tell her.

"Well…" Luna started, but paused as she moved right in front of Serena and gazed up at her as if she would tear up any moment. Serena blinked a couple of times and stared at her confused, she was starting to freak her out big time.

"Aw come on Luna, you can tell me, I mean we've totally shared everything with each other back on Earth," Serena said then thought sadly, 'Oh no, I said the 'E' word again.

"Perhaps that's the problem," Luna replied with a chocked voice.

"HUH!" exclaimed Serena so beyond confused.

Luna laughed and looked back up at Serena now with a serious yet still upset looking expression, "Oh Serena, I want to tell you how…how proud I am of you."

"Whaaaa!" Serena said, looking at her as if she were crazy, "proud of me, the big goof ball who loves stuffing her face?"

"Of course I'm proud of you Serena, you may be clumsy, irresponsible, lazy…"

"Ok, I get it," Serena cut in.

"…an overemotional crybaby, not to mention a jealous self absorbed…"

"Hey, you're really pushing it Luna," Serena warned with a stern tone and frown.

"I'm just saying," Luna spoke up quickly, "that under all of that mess, you have become a brave, loyal, strong protector of Earth and not to mention your own kingdom and…" Luna began to sniffle and hide her face away from Serena, "I couldn't be more proud of you after all we have been through together," she finished with a few more sniffles.

"Uh Luna…are you crying?" Serena asked, trying to see her face, though Luna kept it well hidden to the side.

-Sniffle-

"Of course not, I have been trained to…"

-Sniffle-

Luna cleared her throat and used her paw to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm alri…" as she turned to Serena she stopped and noticed that Serena's lip was quivering.

Before long, Serena started balling with tears, "Luna, you made me cry, I never knew you felt that way for me," she half whined and half cried.

Luna smiled and shook her head, "Oh Serena, I'm going to miss you…." Luna's eyes grew as she realized what she said and that Serena shot a gaze at her instantly, she immediately quit crying and stared shocked at her.

"What?" Serena practically screamed, causing Luna to fall off the bed.

Luna jumped back on and acting like she hadn't just tumbled goofily and after clearing her throat again she said with a fake grin, "Shouldn't you be worrying about your wedding and actually making it on time, let's hope you don't treat this as a day at school and arrive late."

Serena's eyes shot open and she gasped, she had almost forgotten, well in truth she did forget.

"I have to get ready, oh I don't even know what to wear," she jumped out of bed, threw back her head and started crying dramatically again with putting her twist of whines in between.

"Serena," yelled Luna over her crying, "there is a perfectly good wedding gown in your armoire, I guess we forgot to mention that," she said sheepishly.

Serena jumped up and down, threw back the doors of the armoire and saw a beautiful white princess wedding gown covered with shining jewels waiting for her.

Her face lit up, "Oh it's so beautiful," she yelped and grabbed the gown swiftly from its spot.

"Be careful Serena," Luna warned, "that is specially made after all."

Serena wasn't paying attention, "I have to go and put this beautiful dress of mine right away," she said in a sing-song voice. And before Luna could say another word, she vanished out of the room, practically skipping.

Luna laughed amusingly, but as soon as Serena was out of sight, her face fell gloomily. That's when Artemis entered the room. He went over to the bed and leaped on top of it beside Luna.

"Hey mama cat," he said smoothly, "so did you tell her?"

Luna still stared at the door, "I didn't have the heart to Artemis and it is her wedding day."

Artemis turned to face the door as well, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait, but we do need to tell her, she has a right to know."

"I know Artemis," Luna replied, "but it's just not easy," she then sighed.

"Maybe we are making a mistake Artemis," Luna finally said after a few silent seconds.

Artemis put his paw on Luna's paw, "You know we have to do this."

Luna looked over at Artemis since the first time he arrived with a half smile, "I guess you are right," then she turned back at the door, "but let's wait until after the wedding, I don't want anything to spoil it."

"Right," Artemis agreed with a nod.

A/N: I know this chapter was too short, sorry about that, hopefully the next one will be longer;)


End file.
